


Goodnight

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, i wrote this last night when i was tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: Jeno is always there for Donghyuck after a long day.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble doesn't do nohyuck justice i'm sorry in advance

Back to back schedules and activities had left Donghyuck utterly exhausted. Promoting with 127, as well as preparing for the Dream Show and completing other tasks, left him drained of energy.

He layed in bed, tired eyes struggling to keep open as he hazily looked at Jeno. One of Jeno's hands was carding through Donghyuck's hair, providing him a sense of relaxation and pleasantly lulling him to sleep. Another hand was softly rubbing circles in the younger's back, a sign that Jeno wanted Donghyuck to fall asleep peacefully.

“Close your eyes, angel,” Jeno spoke softly. 

Donghyuck finally let his eyelids drop and closed his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face. He snuggled impossibly closer into Jeno's side, his face pressed against the older's chest and their legs intertwined. 

“Y'know, you're the best sometimes,” Donghyuck mumbled, sleepiness oozing from every word.

Jeno huffed in mock annoyance.

“I'm the best always.”

“Noooo, I'm the best always.”

Jeno couldn't help but laugh upon hearing that. A drowsy Donghyuck was a different Donghyuck. Drowsy Donghyuck was prone to saying anything and _everything_ unfiltered without alcohol consumption being necessary. Jeno found that Drowsy Donghyuck whined a lot in high pitched tones but he only found it cute. Of course, it wasn't desirable that pure exhaustion was usually what led his boyfriend to such a state. Jeno always found an odd sense of comfort that he was the one that was able to hold Donghyuck as he slipped into sleep after being worn out.

“You are. Now go to sleep, sleepyhead.”

“Mm.”

Donghyuck drifted into a slumber not long after that, Jeno having combed through his hair and tracing random lines along his back the entire time. Jeno placed a tender kiss on Donghyuck's forehead before pulling the covers up more and draping an arm around Donghyuck's waist.

“Goodnight, my sunshine.”


End file.
